The son of chaos, different story
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Percy is the son of lupa and chaos, he grows in the streets with his Pegasus Blackjack, then when he is 12 he is discovered by Artemis but is protected by the hunt, until he is 15 and is discovered by Zeus and forced to go to camp. UP 4 ADOPTION, 3 DAYS TILL DELETE
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson smiled as he made a cookie appear out of thin air, it was dark and he had built a fire. He ate his cookie happily, he had ran away when he was 4years old from an abusive step father who had adopted him to have a mini slave.

He was 5 years old now and had taught himself to survive, he heard a branch snap and also made his bow and arrows appear and pointed it out to the direction of the noise.

"Who's there" he asked, and saw a horse. He gasped and put down his bow and arrows.

"Pegasus" he gasped, the horse looked in his direction.

_Whoa, creepy dude! _"I am not creepy" Percy argued

_wait, you can hear me? _"yeah" Percy said. _Do you have food? _

"what type of question is that?" asked Percy, _well, do you? _

"yes, but why don't you have food, aren't you like, extinct?" asked Percy. The Pegasus shook his head.

"well where is your family?' he asked, the Pegasus looked down, _I don't have one. _

Percy frowned, "well if it makes you feel better, I don't have a family either" he said and made another cookie appear, the horse looked surprised.

"here" Percy threw the cookie at the horse who caught it. They sat around the fire and talked until Percy fell asleep. Blackjack was now he Pegasus name, thanks to Percy.

And they were a tiny family.

-Don't mind me, just a line, line, line, line, line, line, line, line, line, line, line.-

"Blackjack, shush" scolded a 12 year old Percy. Blackjack rolled his eyes as Percy pointed his bow to a deer.

Then suddenly an arrow hit right above Percy's head. Blackjack and Percy stared at each other for 2 seconds, "RUN!"

Percy and Blackjack ran through the woods avoiding arrows and trees, when Percy fell.

_Boss! _Blackjack turned and raced to Percy, "Blackjack!" he shouted before an arrow hit Blackjack on his side.

"NO!" Percy shouted as a bunch of hunters appeared from the trees, smirking until they realized they had hit the Pegasus.

Percy dragged himself, literally, to his injured companion. The Pegasus breathing wasn't normal. "Blackjack, common," sobbed Percy as he put his hand on the horse.

The hunters frowned, the boy was supposed to run away, not stay with the Pegasus, boys were selfish.

"Stop pretending boy we know you don't care" snapped a hunter, "shut up! You don't know anything!" Percy glared, his eyes flashed golden before the huntress was thrown back. Some of the hunters raced towards her, others looked at Percy sob.

"Common Blackjack, we have to hunt if we want to eat tonight" Percy said. _We don't have to boss, we know you can make food out of thin air. _

Percy laughed at Blackjack's attempt to make a joke. His laughter turned to sobs and he buried his head into the horse's side. "Please don't die" Percy begged.

**This isn't right, **they thought, **boys are supposed to be cruel and selfish. **

Percy's tears turned silver as they dropped into the Pegasus side, healing him.

"your going to be alright BJ" he said and smiled at his friend who's eyes closed exhausted.

Percy's smiled dissapeard and he turned to the hunters, "now" he lit fire in one palm and water in another. "who shot my best friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

The hunters gasped as Percy showed off his powers, he sneered when they didn't tell him.

"I asked a question" he growled, "Why do you care about that Pegasus," said one of them. "You are a boy. You are supposed to be selfish" said another.

"Maybe those were the bastards that hurt you, but I'm not like that. Maybe you would realize that if you would have given love a second chance. And besides, girls aren't the only victims, boys get heart broken too" he said.

"What is going on here?" they looked behind them to see the goddesses of the hunt standing right there, "wait! Don't hurt him" one of them said, "he is not like the others." She said and turned to him who had kneeled to check on Blackjack.

They sat in silence as Percy petted Blackjack, "so, where are your parents?" asked Artemis, the fire suddenly grew bigger, "I don't have parents" he muttered.

Artemis nodded in understanding, and all the girls looked at each other before nodding.

_**5 YEARS LATER. **_

"Concentrate Percy" Artemis said as Percy pulled the arrow and pointed it at the bulls eye.

_WOOSH_

Right in the center, Percy smiled proudly "did I do well mother" he asked with a smile. His mother smiled proudly at him as the rest of the hunters cheered. The cheer quieted down as a flash of white light appeared.

It was The Olympian Counsel who stood before them.

Artemis stood protectively before him as the hunters made a protective circle around him.

"What is the meaning of this Artemis" bellowed Zeus, "leave him alone father, he is not but a child" she said. "He is dangerous, he is powerful" Zeus said.

"I am loyal to my mother," said a voice, they were surprised to hear that the voice belonged to no one more than Percy Jackson.

"and if she is loyal to you then so shall I" he responded, Zeus nodded knowing the boy was special, "very well, you are to go to Camp Half Blood" said Zeus before they flashed out.

Percy and the others let out a breath of relief and Artemis grabbed Percy into a hug.

_**2 DAYS LATER. **_

Percy rolled his eyes as the hunters escorted him inside camp, literally. The campers stopped to look as Chiron stood there waiting for them. Artemis stood in her 17 year old form.

"I expect you to take care of him Chiron" she said, the campers started whispering among themselves to why she had said 'him.' Chiron nodded and Artemis turned to the girls. "Let him breathe" she said to them, they stepped away and the campers gasped as they saw a _boy._

The boy was about 15, had black hair and eyes that changed color from green to brown to blue and grey, in different shades. The boy had tan skin and was good looking. The boy was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black trousers with green sneakers and was wearing a dark green cloak.

"Will you stay for dinner mother" he asked, "please?" he asked, "alright Percy" she said and he smiled. "Common little brother, lets head to the cabin" said Pheobe and put her arm around him.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"Common don't play hard to get" said James, son of Poseidon. Taylor rolled her eyes, "I am a huntress" she said about to walk away when he grabbed her elbow, "hey let me go" she said.

"Please let her go" said Percy, it was quiet now, the campers looked at their direction away from the campo fire. "What? Spend too much time with these girls your going soft huh Jackson" asked James and pushed Percy.

Percy sighed and straightened his shirt, he then looked up to see Taylor trying to get away from James. Percy's eyes flashed and he punched James in the face.

James fell to the floor, Percy took Taylor's arm gently and looked at James, "don't touch my sister."


End file.
